thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
Unhealthily Competitive
(stop) COMMENCE NOW (sTOP) (CHRIS) Last time on total drama (chris) OO earned a grand total of one point due to rick earning it without it they'd have been toasdt it appears Beth Jo and Rick are now inseperable 6:15 Nobody else wanted this username (remember, keep the pace up, i aint got much time) 6:16 Superdawnfan (chris) Gwen had trouble organizing her alliance Jo and Bridge made a compromise and Scott threw a challenge Scarlett shown a rather traitorous side and Beth is trying to become leader over her team so let's seee what happens now on TOTAL (chris) DRAMA (chris) PRISON! (Stop) YOU MAY NOW SPEAK (Stop) 6:16 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : *wakes up* *yawns* Ahhhhhh.....what...a weird dream.... 6:17 Superdawnfan (gwen) Hey cody I knew it seemed sudden for me to ask to eliminate harold sorry but like I thought you'd take my defy athourity a bit to seriously and betray no offense but sometimes you go a bit too far out of your way for me 6:17 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *wakes up* That Dream...... WAS THE BEST DREAM THAT I EVER HAD! HAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6:17 Superdawnfan (jo) What did you dream about Rick 6:18 Nobody else wanted this username (Cody) It's alright Gwen. I know what you meant. And...welll....It's just that I care about you. Know what I mean? (Rick) Ugggh....i dont....quite remember. Somethin about Ma's Pancakes.... (Rick) and somethin about a Wedding, a Bear, Old Man Joe's Corn, and the Rain 6:19 Superdawnfan (gwen) *chuckles* yeah sorry but I think it's in your best interest to stay on Jo's good side at the time (Amy) So rick *walks up to him* I'm just a lil lady who needs protecting I'm not the worst and sometimes people are a bit too harsh on me think we can team up after the merge 6:20 Nobody else wanted this username *Confessional* (Cody) She's right. Jo does have lots of control thoughout the teams. But I can be nice and stay on her good side. All for Gwen... *romantic sigh* (Rick) : Merge? What Merge? What's a Merge? 6:20 Ryantprewitt (izzy) In my dream, I blew up Chef's car! HAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6:21 Superdawnfan (JO) Oh the merge is when the teams stop being teams when it's everyone for themself but if you got good friends or alliances (jo) they pretty much are your team in a way but not an official one 6:21 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Ah... 6:21 Superdawnfan (eva) Wow looks like your boyfriend is dumber than you (jo) Excuse me? and he is not my boyfriend! 6:22 Nobody else wanted this username *confessional* (Beth) Knew it! She's TOTALY into Rick! Oh it's so precious! 6:23 Superdawnfan (Amy) So think we can become our own team after the merge rick what do ya say? (perry) Shawn you really need to help me out here 6:23 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : Well...I don't know.....I mean; i'm doin alright with Jo and Beth....talk to them first. If your pals with them; your pals with me 6:24 Superdawnfan (Amy) maybe we can all be a team *feigning excitement* (shawn) help you what take another innocent person out so you can get out of a mental institute you were properly placed in?! 6:26 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Amy..... You take out innocent people!?!?!??! O_O YOU MUST BE WORKING FOR CHEF! 6:26 Superdawnfan (bridgette) what a beautiful day *says wheeling out of cabin* 6:26 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *pulls out meatball gun* 6:26 Superdawnfan (amy) Shawn was talking to perry! (Bridgette) OW (scott) Oh whoops I dropped this lamp accidentally out of the ceiling of the cabin right as you walked outside common mistake right? (jasmine) *rolls eyes* Yes very common 6:27 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Oops! Sorry, I get all voices mixed up. 6:28 Superdawnfan (jasmine) For a person like you to try to berid of your own teammate 6:28 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Yeah, maybe we can. It'lee be great 6:28 Superdawnfan (scott) WOULD I EVER? (bridgette) Yes you would that's why you threw last challenge (scott) I thought we were over that bridge (Brick) I think our team should start acting more like a team and stop with your petty childish arguing (scott) am not (bridgette) are too 6:29 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : Woah there Fellas. What's the hollerin 'bout? 6:31 Superdawnfan (chris) CHALLENGE TIME! 6:31 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Looks like the cops are angry about Scootie throwing the challenge for them. It looks like he is gonna get arrested! HAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 6:32 Superdawnfan (chris) Challenge part 1 remember how you had to find missing shoes this time the Oblivious Officers vs Criminals challenge part 1 as usual 6:33 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Hi! Anyone want to catch me up on what I missed?) 6:34 Nobody else wanted this username not much we just started had to sub for Beth and Cody but only for a few lines 6:34 Superdawnfan (chris) you are going to feed them disgusting prison food which in this case is SHOES and you need to make em eat it these guys have strong stomachs so make em more disgusting than Shoes 6:35 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (yes) 6:35 Superdawnfan (chris) Make the shoes taste as bad as possible each shoe not eaten will be given a point to OO each shoe eaten gives a point to CC 6:35 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Please tell me you didn't use my shoes. 6:35 Superdawnfan (jo) that's just gross (chris) I can make no promises 6:36 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Pffffttttt!!!!! That's easy! 6:36 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Eatin' Shoes? Pa did that to me once as punishment...it was awful... 6:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Ewwww! 6:41 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Well....at least he hadnt been wearing the shoe... 6:41 Superdawnfan (jo) hey beth on the bright side we aren't making you eat shoes 6:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Yeah. 6:43 Superdawnfan (jo) what makes a shoe more disgusting? 6:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, if it's a new shoe, then it's not so bad. Shovel Night has joined the chat. Shovel Night has left the chat. 6:44 Superdawnfan (jo) Ok maybe we should mix this in with toilet water 6:44 Ryantprewitt (izzy) In my opinion, Shoes taste delicious! Hey, why haven't I eat my own yet!?!?!? *Izzy takes off her flats and eats them. She then starts choking* Oook----agh!-aaayyy.... Thut was a ba--agh!-d idea. *After a few seconds, she stops choking* Ah.... much better. Good thing I have an extra pair! *pulls out an extra pair and puts them on* 6:45 Superdawnfan (chris) Ok?????? I guess that's a point for CC (jo) Ohhhhhhh I have an idea *forcibly barfs on the shoes* 6:46 Ryantprewitt (izzy) YAY! I GET A REWARD! 6:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) We didn't even get to do anything to Izzy's shoe! That's not fair! Shovel Night has joined the chat. 6:46 Shovel Night Hi 6:47 Superdawnfan Did that send? 6:47 Shovel Night shit now dinner and yes 6:48 Superdawnfan (scott) *chokes it out of her then rams it with brdiges wheelchair* 6:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Hey! 6:49 Superdawnfan (Scott) now we did but oh no she technically already ate it however didn't I think of that loophole 6:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *conf* I have just about had it with Scott. I don't typically get mad at people for too long, but he seriously is a jerk! 6:51 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Hey! -.- (izzy) You ruined my appetite! (izzy) Doesn't matter. I'll eat them again and if you choke them out of me again, I will shoot you with my meatball gun! HAHAHAHHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *eats her pair of shoes that got choked out of her* 6:54 Superdawnfan (scott) too bad they got the point so easy 6:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *sarcastic* I bet you think so. 6:56 Superdawnfan (jasmine) it's as if someone is trying to lose *glares at scott* (scott) Yeah Bridgette pick up the pace and stop wasting time insulting me! 6:57 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *growls* 7:00 Superdawnfan (jo) Well eat what I made. (jo) I puked on a shoe chewed it up spit it out stepped on it threw it in a ocean for a soggy salty taste then rubbed and threw it in a toilet to keep that nice ring to it. 7:04ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *barfs*7:05Superdawnfan (chris) Each lawful will gain one point if they point out enough or all health hazards for eaten shoes or shoes meant to be eaten7:07ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I think it'd be more of a challenge to point out things that AREN'T health hazards.7:08Superdawnfan (chris) Are you suggesting that's what you want for your challenge beth?7:10ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) No. (Beth) But I'm just saying there's literally nothing about eating a vomit-covered, toilet-rubbed, chewed-up shoe that follows health code!7:11Shovel Nightguysive gotta gosomething came upsorryWelcome to the TheSuperHeroCat1900 Wikia chat 7:12Superdawnfan (jo) take advantage of that beth what's it contradictShovel Night has left the chat. 7:13ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) There are laws that prohibit selling regurgitated food.7:13Superdawnfan (Scarlett) She's to incompetent to say the rest isn't she? (chris) True go on7:14ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Scarlett, maybe you should be supportive? (Beth) Contact with a toilet is also considered unsanitary.7:14Superdawnfan (perry) *eats the chewed up regurgitated toilet held shoe with ease* I'm used to eating poison my parents tried to feed me it all the time until I gained an immunity7:16ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *weakly* Oh my gosh... That's... so... ew.7:17Superdawnfan (perry) I've also resorted to cannibalism before I've eaten people bigger than you Cody7:17Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *holds in a little vomit in mouth* Bah God.......7:18ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) You... you wouldn't eat me... w-would you?7:18Nobody else wanted this username(i got an hour left)7:18Superdawnfan (Scarlett) He's trying to scare you Cody not saying he wouldn't but he probably doesn't wish to at the time just threatening(k quickly got it)7:19ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Well, it... it won't work! The Code-man fears no one!7:19Superdawnfan (JO) Um ok Rick what'd you do to your shoe to make it taste different (Amy) *jumps up on him from behind* BOO7:20ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *high pitched scream* (Bridgette) I put some sour milk in mine. Is that too harsh?7:20Superdawnfan (amy) *conf* *uncontrollable laughter* (scott) Oh my! (scott) *conf* not harsh at all7:21Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Simple. I put Sally in it! *pulls out Shoe, Sally protruding through the middle*7:21ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Oh my gosh!7:21Superdawnfan (amy) I'll eat it! *eats the shoe bridge served*7:21ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) That's a MAJOR health violation! (Beth) Could cause internal bleeding.7:21Superdawnfan (chris) Name a last health violation of Jo's shoe7:22Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : But....we're supposed to make it not taste good, Right Betthy?7:22Superdawnfan (jo) Um We aren't supposed to kill em rick7:22Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : But it tastes bad! Aint that the Goal?7:22ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) It was in the ocean. The ocean is contaminated, and has too much salt.7:22Superdawnfan (chris) SALT WATER 1 POINT FOR LL7:23ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Do I get points for the other things I pointed out?7:23Superdawnfan (gwen) I refuse to eat ricks shoe give one point to OO (chris) You get a point per shoe not per detail Beth7:23ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Oh, okay. (Cody) Give Rick's shoe to someone other than Gwen! (Cody) Actually, maybe take the knife out. (Cody) No one should eat that.7:24Superdawnfan (chris) But you also pointed out the main issue with ricks! 2 points earned by beth7:24ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Yay!7:24Superdawnfan (jo) Wow at this rate you'll be the new leader of LL in no time beth (Scarlett) *Screams in irritation in conf*7:25ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Oh my gosh! I'm gonna call myself President Beth II.7:25Superdawnfan (jo) Who was the 1st?7:25ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *shrugs*7:25Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Or Queen Beth. Are'nt Royalty Govments still a thing? Are they?7:26Superdawnfan (jo) yeah but way less common nice to know you realize that much7:26ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(I'm not actually doing this next thing, but I can't resist. Just take this as a joke)*A tablet comes down next to Scarlett in the confessional with Harold on it*(Harold) Told you to eliminate Beth! Ha! I win! Gosh!(Get the reference? :p )7:27Superdawnfan(yes lol)7:27ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(Okay, keep going now.)7:27Superdawnfan (Scott) I'm not sure I did good enough *pulls out shoe that looks like it had some fresh water in it* (eva) did you even do anything to this shoe *drinks it* This is tapwater (eva) *eats the shoe* Um nothing else changed that was rather easy7:28ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Other than the fact that it's a shoe, there's nothing wrong with that. (Cody) Is the shoe used?7:29Superdawnfan (chris) Um true three points for LL7:29ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *sarcastically* Great. Nice job, Scott.7:29Superdawnfan (chris) what about the one that Scott and Bridge made together?7:30Ryantprewitt (izzy) I'll eat a shoe!7:30Superdawnfan (chris) Which by the way due to that only Brick or Jasmine may make one due to making more than one shoe with bridge and Scot7:30ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Scott and I made a shoe together?7:31Superdawnfan (chef) The one izzy ate7:31ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) We didn't make that one. Izzy just ate it.7:32Superdawnfan (scott) Technically I had her puke it out and rammed it than she ate it again! Whoops that means less points sorry for the technicality I shouldn't have pointed out bridgette7:32ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) You're right about that.7:33Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Regurgitated once again and unsanitary (chris) 4 points for the lawfuls (chris) 3 for Criminals (chris) 1 for Oblivious officers7:34ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *conf* I honestly feel bad being so harsh. I never like to be at odds with someone for this long. But seriously, I'm sorry Sammy, I know he's your cousin, but I don't know what you see in him. He's not as horrible as Amy by any means, but he's still a jerk.7:35Superdawnfan (brick) I have one with a rat infestation hope that isn't too harsh7:36ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Um, rats could be diseased. Also, eating uncooked, living animals.7:36Superdawnfan (Shawn) *eats it* Delicous7:36ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *faints*7:37Superdawnfan (Jasmine) I did the same one so it isn't really making a diff to feed this to someone else (chris) LL 6 POINTS CC 5 OO 1 (shawn) *eats both* (chris) CLEAR WINNER HERE AND A CLEAR LOSER!7:38ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) We actually won!7:38Superdawnfan (scarlett) So you put doubt in own team7:38ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) No. But we just haven't had the best luck so far. (Beth) I mean, we're a team of three.7:39Superdawnfan (scarlett) congrats cody who do you think is the better leader (gwen) Remember Cody for your safety I believe it is in best interest to stay on Jo's side7:39ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Uh.... well... I... (Cody) Well, we did win today, mostly thanks to Beth.7:40Superdawnfan (jo) Remember our deal bridge7:40ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *conf* I knew Gwen cared about me! She wants me to stay safe! (Bridgette) I think we should reconsider. You saw Scott today! He was obviously throwing the challenge!7:41Superdawnfan (scott) I WOULD NEVER (Jo) You're the one who made the deal7:41ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Then explain why you filled a shoe with TAP WATER?7:42Superdawnfan (jo) Tap water can be very harmful depending on where you lived it isn't sanitary nessecarily (scott) This island is filthy see? (scott) Could've poisoned her7:42Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Tap...water? Back home, we got a well.7:42ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Yeah, tap water CAN be harmful. I'm pretty sure spoiled milk, live rats, or, I don't know, a KNIFE is more dangerous.7:43Superdawnfan (Scott) Excuse me for not trying to kill my competition I wanted it to taste bad7:43Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Hey! All he said was make it taste bad.... (Rick) Right Jo?7:43Ryantprewitt (izzy) If I saw a knife in my shoe, I would look and see who put it in my dinner and then when I find out who did, I will shoot them with my meatball gun! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!7:44Superdawnfan (jo) Rigggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhttttttttttt7:44ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) He said it should be gross enough for them to not want to eat. That was the challenge.7:44Superdawnfan (jo) *conf* I don't wanna make him feel bad (jasmine) Bridge to be fair we did make a deal with her7:45ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *sighs* Fine.7:45Superdawnfan (jasmine) I'm not siding with Scott one bit but we can't just go back on our promise how does that make us look to the rest of the alliance when we tell the teams7:45ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) I guess.7:45Superdawnfan (jasmine) Excuse me the elim for today changed because bridge said so7:46ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) That's why I was just renegotiating. I wasn't pulling strings to backstab Jo or anything.7:46Superdawnfan (Scarlett) So Beth is our new leader? Beth is?7:46Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) So Jo...welll, uh, first of all. Just gonna say Sorry partnet. Kinda my bad t'day.....Second of all: Who we votin' off t'night?7:47ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *shrugs* Guess so.7:47Superdawnfan (jo) I'm voting brick but I won't make you vote the same7:47Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Alright then7:47Superdawnfan (brick) I just hope the chaos in my own team ends (STOP) YOU MAY NOW VOTE (sTOP) (jo) Beth congrats on being elected as new leader7:48ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Thanks!7:50Superdawnfan (Stop) THE VOTES HAVE BEEN CAST (STop)7:50Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Yep. Good Job Betty. I think ya'r gonna do a good job as leader7:51Superdawnfan (chris) THE First person safe is Rick for being the only person to be useful and earn a point on your team yet again7:51Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Thanks Partners! *tips his hat to everyone*7:51Superdawnfan (chris) Next is Jo (Jo) I never cease to amaze my team (chris) and Jasmine7:52Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : At least, not me. I can say that...7:52Superdawnfan (jasmine) Thanks for the effort (jasmine) what're you saying rick? (chris) The rest of you all recieved votes(Scott) Why?(brick) Why?7:53Ryantprewitt (izzy) *pulls out a chair and watches the elimination unfold*7:53Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : Just sayin I can't speak for everyone else. But I can speak for myself that Jo never fails to wow me7:53ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Not surprised. *glares at Scott*7:53Superdawnfan (chris) Scott you're safe with one vote(Scott) Gee I wonder who that was *glares at bridgette*7:53ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Don't look at me!7:54Superdawnfan (chris) The two of you have received the most votes (Brick) But I haven't been anything but loyal and useful to my team (jo) Not to me7:54ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Sorry, Brick. :(7:54Superdawnfan (brick) but she doesn't have that much power does she *starts sweating* (Chris) And the final person safe is......... (Chris) BRIDGETTE! (Brick) WHAT?!7:55ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Sorry, Brick. (Bridgette) Really, it shouldn't have had to be you.7:55Superdawnfan (jo) Should've put more trust in me *waves emotionless*7:55Ryantprewitt (izzy) NO! SCOTT SHOULD'VE BEEN OUT TODAY! I bet Chef rigged this elimination! *shoots both Chef and Scott with a meatball gun*7:55Superdawnfan (brick) Why sorry it's not your fault (brick) It's mine for letting my team down *hugs bridgette*7:56ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Well, I could be considered guilty by association. (Bridgette) *hugs back* If I had a say in this, I would've kept you on for sure!7:57Superdawnfan (brick) Oh well I lost fair and square *hugs everyone else and gives a goodbye to everyone walking away almost in tears*7:57ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *conf* Poor Brick. He didn't do anything to deserve that. Other than SOME people!7:58Ryantprewitt (izzy) *glares at Scott* (izzy) *and Chef*7:58Superdawnfan (chris) Well looks like we're one man down 13 to go let's see who wins this war next time on TOTAL(CHRIS) DRAMA (chris) PRISON! (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (sTOP)